


Day 2 - Dirty Talk

by ElaineGaron



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Healthy Relationships, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, SHEITH - Freeform, Smut, Sub Keith, Sub Keith (Voltron), blowjob, dirty talking, dom shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineGaron/pseuds/ElaineGaron
Summary: Keith was looking at Shiro from where he was sitting between his legs, rolling his eyes softly. The other really had no idea how to woe him with dirty talk. He loved it when someone told him just what a slut he was while he was busy with his mouth between their legs, choking on a mouth – and throat – full of cock. But somehow Shiro just didn’t do it. At least not naturally. So Keith had to literally beg him to do it. He wanted to feel like a filthy little slut while he was sucking cock. It just gave the whole thing a twist that he loved. He didn’t want the softness and the praise. He wanted to be shamed. And he would get what he wanted, no matter how much he had to plead for it.So when Shiro grabbed his hair, using his other hand to force him to open his mouth, he whimpered softly. The action was unexpected but also a sign that he had won and was getting what he wanted. “So you want me to talk to you like I would to a whore? Why would I do that? We both know you are,” his face was right beside Keith’s, breath ghosting over his ear as he spoke, “a filthy little whore.”





	Day 2 - Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to catch up soon. But procrastination is a very dangerous thing x_x 
> 
> Hope you like it! Do tell me your opinions!

Keith was looking at Shiro from where he was sitting between his legs, rolling his eyes softly. The other really had no idea how to woe him with dirty talk. He loved it when someone told him just what a slut he was while he was busy with his mouth between their legs, choking on a mouth – and throat – full of cock. But somehow Shiro just didn’t do it. At least not naturally. So Keith had to literally beg him to do it. He wanted to feel like a filthy little slut while he was sucking cock. It just gave the whole thing a twist that he loved. He didn’t want the softness and the praise. He wanted to be shamed. And he would get what he wanted, no matter how much he had to plead for it.

So when Shiro grabbed his hair, using his other hand to force him to open his mouth, he whimpered softly. The action was unexpected but also a sign that he had won and was getting what he wanted. “So you want me to talk to you like I would to a whore? Why would I do that? We both know you are,” his face was right beside Keith’s, breath ghosting over his ear as he spoke, “a filthy little whore.”

Keith shuddered. Shiro’s tone of voice had changed completely. He had never heard him sounding like that. But holy fuck that was so damn hot. His voice was much rougher than normal. It was breathy and clearly showing who was in control. And it definitely wasn’t Keith.  
“I held back. I didn’t think you’d want this. But it seems like you are a little slut that wants me to use him.” He groaned, the fingers in his mouth pushing further in until he was softly gagging on them, his head pulled back so his throat was on perfect display as he swallowed around the fingers.  
“I don’t do these things half-heartedly, darling.” The nickname was spoken so sweetly. So sickly sweet. So fake. He couldn’t deny that he loved it. It sounded wonderful.

Shiro was smirking at him, making sure Keith stayed on his knees.  
“Keep that mouth wide open, darling.” He felt his hair being released and watched as Shiro sat back on the bed, slowly unbuttoning his pants. Keith whined softly but kept his mouth open nonetheless, loving the way Shiro had suddenly turned things around and taken control, making sure to show him that he could do differently as well. And holy fuck there was no denying that this was extremely hot. Like he knew he was hard inside his pants. Harder than he should be just from watching someone pull out their cock.  
“You know what you look like? Like a little whore that’s eager to suck some cock. But wait, that’s just what you are. And it suits you.”

A shiver went down his spine as he moaned, still sitting there with his mouth hanging open, even as Shiro started to stroke himself in front of him. His hands were folded in his lap and he was looking up at the other, waiting for whatever was going to come now. He really wished Shiro would just let him suck him off. He hated having to sit and wait and not know when or if he even got to taste the other. It truly was a cruel form of torture. Shiro knew how to get to him.  
“What’s wrong, darling? Do you want something?” Keith looked at him, mouth open, drool starting to collect. It wouldn’t be long before it was running down his chin.

And Shiro seemed to be waiting for that. He reached out, pushing his fingers inside again, making sure to make Keith gag as he did so. He smirked, looking absolutely pleased with how lost Keith looked and choked on his fingers, still eager to get to suck his cock.  
“Put your arms behind your back.” There was something in his voice that left Keith with no doubt that he would have to comply if he wanted anything but fingers shoved down his throat anytime soon. So he quickly folded his arms behind his back.  
“They will stay there. I want to see you choking like the slut you are.”

He moaned softly around the fingers, his mouth still hanging open. Drool by now was running down his chin and he felt dirty. But also needy. He wanted nothing more than to taste Shiro. To get fucked and used by the other. It was all he could think about. And he couldn’t help it, he loved it. It was wonderful.  
“Now, tell me what you want.” The fingers were pressing down on his tongue, making it hard to speak. But something about Shiro’s tone of voice told Keith that there was no way he would get what he wanted if he didn’t say it.  
He tried to get the words “I want to suck your dick. Please” out but all that could be heard was an intangible mess. Maybe the word “Please” was understandable but the rest? It definitely was impossible to understand.

Shiro though pulled his fingers back, moving his hand along his face, wiping them off. Once they were dry again, he grabbed Keith’s hair, pulling him forward, forcing him to shift and scramble forward on his knees. He still didn’t move his arms from his back, trying to be good. This was the best he felt in a long time and there was no way he would ruin it. And he knew that if he messed up, it might also be the last time Shiro would be willing to do such a thing with him.  
“What a little, hungry cock slut you are,” his breath was hot against Keith’s ear and he moaned, holding his mouth open, even though he could feel his jaw starting to ache. The desire to just close it was immense but he resisted the temptation of relaxing his muscles. It was not what they were doing this for.

When he just moaned again at having his hair tugged, Shiro clicked his tongue, smiling knowingly. And before Keith had a chance to do anything other than whimper, his fact was pressed into Shiro’s crotch. He could feel the other’s cock push into his mouth, groaning at the taste. This was what he had wanted for a while now. He loved the taste and feel of his lover on his tongue, carefully moving his tongue.  
“What a dirty little slut. Already licking like that’s all you know how to do. But let’s face it, sucking me is what you’re best at.” Keith groaned again, his throat spasming slightly.

He merely had a split second to prepare before Shiro thrust into his throat, pushing him down completely. His nose was pressed against the other’s stomach and he couldn’t help struggling slightly, still holding his arms on his back as he tried to pull his head back. Even after having given many blowjobs, he still had a gag reflex. And Shiro knew that fully well, making sure to hold him down tightly as he leant down, whispering in his ear again.  
“You look good like that. Your throat looks beautiful the way it is right now. And oh, you have no idea how good it feels when you spasm around me, becoming desperate to pull back and breathe. It suits you. I should always keep you gagging on something dick shaped.”

Keith was groaning, able to feel just what Shiro meant as he spoke, noticing every little reaction of his body to the rather rough assault on his throat that had happened. While Shiro spoke, he noticed that he was starting to feel like he was choking for too long, suddenly feeling himself pulled back by his hair. Shiro seemed to know perfectly when to give him a chance to breathe properly and he gasped for air. His head wasn’t pulled back completely, only far enough for him to breathe easily. The tip of the other’s cock remained in his mouth and he whined softly around it. Before he could listen to whatever was about to be whispered into his ear, Keith hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard.

It seemed like this action was unexpected and he got a moan in return and a soft shudder, the hand in his hair loosening its grip for a moment before tightening again.  
“Well, aren’t we eager to please?” Before Shiro had even finished he had pushed Keith back down, making his eyes widen in surprise and his body shake slightly just like his own had a moment earlier.  
“But you know what? You look better when you are choking on it. It’s what a little slut like you should always look like. Choking, desperate, enjoying himself.” Keith could feel a foot softly pressing against his crotch, making him whimper at the sudden pressure. His cock was hard and tenting his pants, he could tell that much without even looking. It just felt too good to have his throat used like that. And the fact that Shiro had completely taken control didn’t make it any better. He was horny and knew he would stain his pants.

“Take it out. Stroke yourself to the feeling of my cock in your throat. Show me what a little slut you truly are. Getting off to having your throat fucked.” Keith whined softly, hands moving from his back, slowly, carefully, testing the waters. He didn’t know if it was alright but when Shiro only pulled back to let him breathe before pushing him back down, he knew he could go ahead. He unbuttoned the top of his pants, pulling his hard cock out, whining softly at the sudden cold air touching his pulsating member. It was definitely harder than it had been in a while and he could feel it pulse in rhythm with his heartbeat. He groaned again, feeling his face being pulled back and shoved back down.  
“I’m waiting, darling.”

The pet name just made Keith moan again, throat tightening around Shiro’s dick as he did, making both of them shiver. And then he was starting to move his hand. It was a slow rhythm. But as Shiro started to pull him back more frequently, Keith also increased his stroking speed. He whimpered softly, moaning every now and then when he touched the head of his cock. His body was on fire, every nerve overly sensible. Especially in his groin. He whined, feeling Shiro place a foot on his leg to hold him in place as he tightened his grip on Keith’s hair.

“Move your tongue more, slut.” Shiro was hissing the words, sitting up now. He suddenly started to pick up the speed, making Keith gasp and choke in surprise. He was going in and out of his mouth at a much faster pace now. It was a rhythm he normally picked when they fucked. His hips were also bucking into his throat, making the younger man shudder in pleasure. It felt amazing. It was his first real face-fuck and he loved every second of it. It made his body ache for more. He was craving some touch. He wanted to feel Shiro’s hands roam over his body. He wanted to feel him bite his neck, his ear, wherever he pleased. But all he had was his own hand on his cock and Shiro’s dick down his throat as well as some rather hot comments on how beautiful he looked like this and that he should always be on his knees.

It was just too much. He didn’t expect it so soon but Keith couldn’t help it. He whined, feeling Shiro push down his throat as his body started to shake. The other noticed right away, smiling softly. Keith didn’t notice this soft smile though, he was caught up in his orgasm. His eyes closed and he looked as if he was feeling pure bliss. It was a sight Shiro swore he would store in his memory forever. And before he could help it, he too was pushed over the edge.

Keith’s throat was spasming more because of his orgasm and the moans that came with it. Of course, it was going to push his endurance to feel such a thing and with a low growl and a soft cry, he threw his head back. He pushed Keith down until his nose was flat against his stomach again. Shiro moaned, feeling his seed spill down Keith’s throat. He was panting heavily, feeling how Keith went a little more rigid in his hands again, a clear sign that he was coming down from his orgasm. Somehow, he always seemed to become boneless when he reached orgasm and Shiro couldn’t help it. He liked how much it seemed to relax the younger man. And right now he could feel the slight surprise at being held down, cum pumping down his throat.

Once he felt his cock stop spasming, Keith tried to softly pull himself back. He needed air by now and Shiro easily let his hand slip out of his hair, watching as Keith pulled back. His cock dropped out of the other’s mouth with a wet ‘pop’, making him shudder in pleasure. They were sitting in their respective positions for a while, both needing time to calm down. Keith was the first to start taking off any clothes he did not want to wear during the night. Shiro did take off his shirt and pants, watching the other as he carefully sat on the bed beside him. He smiled at him and Keith knew that they both had enjoyed what had happened just now.

And suddenly he felt himself pulled closer, soft lips pressing against his own, softly. It was a lazy kiss. It was a loving kiss. And in no way was it demanding anything else. It just proved that he was loved and taken care of. Even though he had just sucked his cock and swallowed his load, Shiro didn’t mind kissing him. Keith felt his heart swell, smiling at the man in front of him as he wrapped his arms around him, letting himself be pulled down until they were laid on the bed. He was glad he had a lover who truly loved him.

“Are you alright?” And with a smile Keith nodded, feeling protected and at home.


End file.
